


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Soulmate AU, Tattoos, idk - Freeform, little bit of jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A wolfstar oneshot soulmate au where tattoos of things your soulmate loves appear on your wrist ft. Oblivious Sirius and Frustrated Remus





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and I just re-read it and oh god it is Bad. I'd rewrite it but it's not even the writing the whole thing is just cringy. I'll keep it up (for now) but if anybody tries to look for it and its gone then you'll know why.

Sirius was always doted on as a young child. He was the heir of the noble Black family, destined to carry on the Black name.

Growing up, his parents had always told him and his little brother, Regulus, about the pictures on their arms. They would show them their own wrists covered in tiny pictures, explaining that things your soulmate loves will appear on their skin, just as the same would happen to their soulmate.

For the first few years of their life, neither of the Black children had any pictures. After all, it was very uncommon for young children to get pictures this early as their soulmate was usually their age, too young to really have any serious things they loved.

A morning a few weeks before Sirius was to start his first year at Hogwarts, he came rushing down the stairs excitedly showing his parents and brother his wrist where a small tattoo of a book had appeared. The pages seemed to rustle slightly in the wind.

His mother inspected it closely, seeming satisfied with the image forever printed across her son's skin. "Nice to know your soulmate will be well-read. I do not want an idiot to be the one to help you continue on the Black name."

Sirius stayed up all night staring at the new mark on his skin. He smiled thinking of what kind of books his soulmate liked to read. He had never been that interested in reading himself but the thought of the anonymous book nerd destined for him to fall in love with him lulled him to sleep with a grin across his face.

A month later and Sirius' life had been turned upside down. He had met four boys on the train who he instantly took a liking too: James, Remus and Peter. They had spent the entirety of the train ride talking about their soulmate tattoos, what houses they wanted to be in and what they were most excited to learn about when they arrived at Hogwarts.

James had declared that he was going to be in Gryffindor no matter what and that he would be the best quidditch player the school had ever seen.

Peter shyly said that he wanted to be a Gryffindor but would probably be put in Hufflepuff. He was most excited for Herbology and preferred to stay very far away from the brooms, with his feet firmly on the ground.

Remus reckoned he'd be happy with Ravenclaw as he quite liked reading and just wanted to learn whatever he could about magic.

Sirius was quite surprised when he heard all of these views about the Hogwarts houses. He had grown up all of his life told that he was to be a Slytherin and told all of these horrible things about 'mud bloods' and such. He decided that he didn't want this. He was going to be in Gryffindor with James. Not Slytherin. There was no way he would associate with people who thought like that. Not now that he had been exposed to all of these new views.

The second day at Hogwarts in the great hall Sirius had received a howler for his parents. It detailed how much of a disgrace he was and how he had brought shame on the Black family when he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He pretended it didn't bother him but tears had escaped his eyes as he ran off to a bathroom afterwards.

Two years later, in third year, Sirius' family was far behind him. He had suffered two Summers of torment when he was forced to go home but otherwise spent the entirety of his time at Hogwarts.

From the first day when James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were all sorted into Gryffindor and then found out they would be sharing a dormitory for the next seven years, they were all best friends. After being told off by McGonagall for yet another prank which resulted in her calling them a group of marauders James had an epiphany. He had suggested that the four of them were now called 'The Marauders' although none of them had any say as James had already carved out the name of the door of their dorms before he even told them.

Over the years, all of the marauders gained many more tattoos. Even when James' only tattoo was of cat, he was sure that he was destined to be with Lily Evans, a girl with bright red hair cascading down her shoulders. James, however, was not the best at showing his feelings and ever since he proclaimed his love for her 3 three weeks into first year and asked her out every day since, she hated him.

Remus Lupin, always the more observant one of the marauders, had noticed that she always hid her tattoos whenever near James. As the more time passed, James wrist was decorated with many more pictures and with each new one, it was even more obvious that they were things Lily loved. Remus had a suspicion that Lily's wrist also confirmed this and that was the reason she hid it. He felt awfully sorry for her to wind up with James as a soulmate. Not to say James wasn't great. He just could be very arrogant, along with many other things, at times.

By third year, all four of the marauders had at least three tattoos each, Remus with the most. It was in this year that Remus realised just who his soulmate was: Sirius Black, his best friend.

Remus' wrist had an image of the night sky with the stars constantly changing, a pencil which would occasionally sketch small pictures next to it on his arm, a piano which would actually make sound, the Gryffindor lion which would occasionally roar and, a broom stick which liked to fly around his arm.

Every time Remus got a new tattoo he would always get a vague feeling that they were somewhat familiar but always brushed it off as he couldn't think of any girl in his year that they related to.

It was however when Remus made out with a random boy in an empty classroom that two thoughts ran through his head. The first being, oh shit I'm gay, and the second, oh shit my soulmate is my BEST FRIEND!

It was from that day onwards that Remus copied Lily's actions and also took to hiding his tattoos from his friend although it proved to be a fruitless effort as he often forgot when concentrating on other things such as reading or taking notes and the one specific person he was meant to be hiding them from always noticed and was always fascinated with his many images.

Sirius only got two more tattoos since the book; a chocolate frog which seemed to non-stop jump around his arm and a picture of the carved out letters that spelt 'the marauders' that James had written in first year.

When Sirius had gained the last one in fourth year he ran up to the dormitory and called for an 'emergency marauders meeting' to show the other three. Remus of course, knew what it meant but he was determined not to let them know. Sirius was straight, as far as he knew, and Remus was sure that the tattoos was a flawed system as there was no way he was Sirius' soulmate.

James and Peter both had four tattoos. In James case, they only served to annoy Lily more as they were undoubtedly things that she loved. As for Peter, he had a video game console, a plant, a camera and a notebook. None of Peter's tattoos moved which meant that his soulmate was a muggle. The other three sympathised with him for that as he probably wouldn't meet them until after Hogwarts.

By sixth year, Remus had had enough. All of the other marauders were always talking about girls and Remus, still in the closet, had made many guesses on just how to answer all of the questions they threw at him without outing himself. Sirius went out with girl after girl, never staying with one longer than a month. Remus' heart broke a little more each time.

He was not going to tolerate it any longer.

The four boys were lounging around near the lake 'studying' when Remus snapped. He looked over at Sirius who seemed to be the only one actually doing schoolwork. He had his bottom lip between his teeth and his hair that normally surpassed Lily's in length was up in a bun with random strands falling out that framed his face perfectly.

With a mental 'fuck it', Remus got up, catching the attention of James and Peter, and went over to Sirius.

"Hey Moony, wassup- "Sirius was cut off as Remus' lips were suddenly on his own, kissing him passionately and hard.

Sirius didn't have time to react before Remus pulled away with an intense look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I had to do it at least once." Before anybody had time to do anything Remus was briskly walking away without looking back.

Peter and James were gaping at Sirius who still hadn't moved. In what seemed like an instant he looked down at his wrist and it all clicked. Remus.

James was about to say something when Sirius sprinted off in the same direction Remus had went. He looked over at Peter beside him and smirked causing the latter to groan and hand over 5 galleons.

Sirius was looking frantically for Remus everywhere he could think. He wasn't even in the library! Eventually, on a whim, Sirius went past the Whomping Willow into the Shrieking Shack and found Remus reading a muggle book.

"Remus- "He began only to be silenced by a hand in the air.

"No. You can shut up. I'm talking. I've had to spend all this time seeing you with girl after girl and hearing you gloat about it so it is your turn to listen. You are my fucking soulmate and I've known since fourth year and I don't give a fuck what you do because I know you don't love me back so the least you can do is leave me alone for eternity." Remus hid his head behind his book and seemed to be holding back tears.

Sirius was appalled. All this time and Remus hadn't told him? All of those girls, Sirius had just been trying to find one who matched his tattoos and none did and here was Remus, his soulmate, who had been right in front of him the entire time. He just never took the time to think that maybe he wasn't interested in girls. Remus had to suffer and watch as he dated everyone that wasn't him and he knew.

Because of him, Remus thought that he was worthless. That Sirius didn't love him. But he did. He just was too fucking stupid to realise.

Without uttering a word, Sirius crossed the room and forced his mouth onto Remus'. Their teeth collided, the kiss rough and filled with longing and need from both boys.

"Don't." Remus pushed him back, his voice cracked slightly. "Don't pretend."

Sirius swore he could hear the shattering of his heart as the boy in front of him uttered those two words. Rage seemed to engulf him.

Sirius' fist clenched around the front of Remus' shirt and he kissed him again desperately. Tears filled his eyes as he spoke. "I am not pretending and don't you dare say I am. I fucking love you and I was stupid not see just because of fucking heteronormativity. I am not pretending." Sirius barely whispered the last sentence as he struggled to make Remus believe him, as if his life depended on it.

The werewolf looked hesitant but the look in Sirius' face convinced him. He let a small smile slip onto his face, contrasting with the stains where tears once were. "Finally."


End file.
